A Demon's Stand
by DemonsRule9324
Summary: After being severly wounded, and bringing Sasuke back, Naruto is betrayed and banished from Konoha. Now, years later, he has his own village, and Konaha wants an alliance. Will Naruto accept? I know, nothing new, but it makes a good story. Hope you like.


* * *

My first story!!! If you review, please be nice, but I guess criticism can't hurt…. Anyway, hope you like the story! J

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NARUTO, THEN THE WORLD WOULD BE IN TROUBLE AND YOU'D BE AN IDIOT THINKING I DID.**

"Demons Rule!!" someone speaking

"_SASUKE WILL DIE!!!" someone thinking_

* * *

Title: A Demon's Stand

Chappie One: Banishment

* * *

"You're a DEMON, Naruto! How could I not see it before! You killed innocent people! You're the Nine-Tailed Demon! You-You _MONSTER!_ I should have known not to trust you. Why don't you just DIE!" shouted a very angry Sakura to a very wounded Naruto, who was lying on a hospital bed. Naruto's heart was just about broken. Not one of his so called 'friends' had visited him. Naruto had kept his promise, and beaten some sense into Sasuke. But after the battle, Naruto had fainted on the spot, and when Kakashi had gotten there, he saw two wounded shinobi. But of coarse, all thoughts on his _prized and favorite_ student, he brought Naruto back after Sasuke had gotten medical treatment. And when Naruto had just woken up, he saw Sakura yelling at him. And that wasn't all. When the door opened, it revealed Tsunade, with her eyes red from crying.

"Tsunade-baa-chan. What is it?" Naruto asked. When Tsunade looked at Naruto, fresh tears came out.

"Naruto, y-you're being banished from Konoha. The council had all planned this behind my back. I-I'm sorry." she cried more tears, and Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to be kicked out. Konoha isn't safe with you around." she said smugly, and before she knew it, Tsunade punched her in the gut.

"Get out. You are no longer my apprentice." Sakura looked at Tsunade, shocked, and just shrugged. Tsunade turned to Naruto. His face was clouded by his bangs, and when he looked up, his eyes were hollow and filled with pain. Tsunade gasped. "Naruto."

"I'll leave today. Right after I pack my stuff and say good-bye to you, Iruka, Ero-sennin, Hinata-chan, and Shizune-nee-chan. Tsunade, I promise to come back when I'm stronger then Kyuubi himself!" Tsunade smiled, he was back to normal. Tsunade nodded, and true to his words, he packed his stuff and bade his few precious people a good-bye. The next day, Naruto left, and the Hokage Monument was painted, with some very crude remarks about the village. Five people laughed about that. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, and Iruka. They looked upon the Monument, and smiled. When the villagers had asked someone to clean it up, Tsunade had laughed and shook her head. When the Council demanded to ask someone to clean it up, she gave them a glare and said this:

"You will not order me around. If you do, you will dearly regret it, as I am the Hokage, and I say the stuff stays. I even say that those sayings are correct. This VILLAGE is the demons. Instead of the Leaf Village, it should be the Demon's Village. HAH!" and she had walked away, leaving a fuming Council behind. She also then called back, "And don't try to take me on. I AM a sannin ya know. You took away my otouto and you shall face the consequences." that remark only made the Council fume even more.

* * *

It was the same with the other two. And when the Rookie Nine found out, they immediately felt regret at not being able to help Naruto.

"It isn't fair! He ain't the stinkin' fox!" yelled a very pissed off Kiba, with an equally pissed off Akamaru. He was currently being held back by Kuranai, Kakashi, Lee, Ino, Gai, Chouji, Asuma, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata to stop from pulverizing a calm Sasuke, and a smirking Sakura. (GRRR! I HATE SASUKE AND SAKURA!!!)

"Kiba! Calm DOWN. Naruto isn't the demon, but he is still dangerous. He carries the most dangerous Bijuu of them all. Kyuubi could've gotten control over Naruto and finished what he started years ago." what Kakashi said, made everyone but the remaining Team 7 boil. Even Hinata.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! NARUTO-KUN WOULD PROTECT EVERYONE WITH HIS LIFE!!! YOU ONLY HATE HIM BECAUSE KYUUBI KILLED EVERYONE IMPORTANT TO YOU!!! A LOT OF US SUFFERED ,TOO, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO HATE A CHILD WHO HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!!!!!" everyone was surprised-no- SHOCKED, that Hinata hadn't stuttered, and had raised her voice. She was getting ready to join Kiba in pulverizing Team 7 but was just held back. But barely.

"Hinata, Kiba! Please. We're all upset-" started Kuranai but was interrupted by the two furious duo.

"ALL UPSET?? WHO VISITED HIM WHEN HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL? EVERYONE BUT KAKASHI, SASUKE, AND SAKURA!!! THEY WERE HIS _TEAMMATES, _BUT THEY COULD CARE A RATS' ASS! ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS PRECIOUS _SASUKE-KUN!!!_ " they shouted at the same time. Kakashi cold only stare at his feet, while Sasuke and Sakura remained the same. Which shocked, and only infuriated, them more.

"Just wait until Gaara hears of this. He's going to practically kill everyone who caused Naruto pain." smirked Neji, which made Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura pale. Oh the stuff he would do.

_Vision:_

"**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HOW ABOUT THIS!!!! YOU CAUSED MY OTOUTO PAIN AND NOW FEEL MY WRATH!!!! SAND BURIAL!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" **Gaara was invading Konoha and now killing everyone but the Rookie 9 and Team Gai, excluding Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, and including Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya.

_End vision:_

Team 7 shuddered. The rest wondered what they just thought about. But then thought they didn't want to know.

"Naruto-kun, where are you now?" wondered Hinata aloud. The rest looked up toward the sky. Soon, it would ran. A perfect sign that showed that the Gods and Goddess were crying for a very lonely and broken soul.

* * *

6 years later:

Two figures walked toward the Konoha gates. One was clad in black pants, black sandals, with a black T-shirt that had a fox head in the front. Over the shirt, he wore a black jacket that reached to his ankles, with fire decorating the bottom, and in the back was a symbol long forgotten. It was a red circle with a black diamond in it. Out of the circle, and where the diamond tips were, were smaller diamonds. (I know. Stupid, but it does sound pretty cool) His hair, what used to be fully yellow, was now red, with two orange fox ears, tipped with white, on top of his head. His hands had claws instead of nails, and whenever he smiled, his teeth were razor sharp. Sharp enough to bite through skin, tear through the muscle, and chomp bones into pieces. He had whiskers on his cheeks, which had grown more darker, and feral, giving off a feral look. He even had one ear pierce, which the earring was a small metal fox head. Underneath his clothes, he had some seals on his arms. One was a fox head, and the other showed a head for panthers. The fox seal summoned his fox katana, and the panther seal summoned the boss of all bosses. U'kana. The panther king. Not to mention some scars here and there. And his eyes, were crimson red.

The other figure wore red pants, black sandals, and a black T-shirt. No decoration, just plain. No jacket either. His hair was red also, with some white here and there. (No, not old.) He too, had fox ears, only they were golden, with a white tip. He, too, had sharp canines, and claws. He had a pierce also. Only it was in his left ear. It was also a fox head. He didn't have any seals, but a tattoo, which was the shape of a fox with nine tails. The guards stepped in front of them and wearily looked at them.

"Halt. What are your names and what business do you have here?" The taller one chuckled. (The taller one is the first description)

"My name? Oh, it's just someone from Onigakure. The Hokage DID ask for out help with the war. I am the Onikage. This here is Kit. My advisor." the two guards looked at each other, and nodded.

The Hokage of Konoha has not had a good day. The Council still kept trying to control her, and also kept bugging about the paint on the Monument. About two years ago, they had discovered they couldn't take the paint off, without actually damaging the faces. She took a drink of her sake as she thought about the good ol' days. And also anticipating the Onikage's arrival. She had asked for help for the upcoming war, as Suna and Konoha were not enough compared to Iwa, Kiri, Oto, and Kumo. But rumors said that Onigakure had demons, hanyous, and even jinchuuriki. With all that power, it might be enough to stop the up coming forces. MIGHT. Suddenly pulled from her thinking, Tsunade jumped up, startled, at a knock on the door. It revealed two young men maybe in their early 20s.

"Yes. May I help you?" she asked in a strained, yet polite, voice. One of the men chuckled. It was then she saw the ears. And the claws. And the abnormal sharp teeth. It was the Onikage and his well known friend.

"Why, hello, Tsunade-baa-chan. Long time no see, right?" Tsunade gasped. Only one person dared call her that.

"Naruto?"


End file.
